Romance in a Day
by LightCobaltTurquoise
Summary: Who knew my dream come true will happen due to homework? Annabeth's POV, no underwater kiss, not AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I deleted my other story as it is an epic fail. Here's another one of boredom's children.**

* * *

Romance in a Day

I sighed as I grabbed my books and ran off. Yay, Friday at last.

"Hey, Wise Girl."

I turned around. A boy just about my height was smirking at me.

"Hi." I squeaked.

"Can you help me with my Science homework?"

"Nice greeting, Seaweed Brain."

He pouted at me. Cute.

My head's about to burst from the time pressure. Our exams were on Monday, and I haven't started studying yet. Screw being a child of Athena. I'm going to pass this like a normal person. Not that I have a choice.

"Come on, Annabeth." he pleaded, giving me his puppy dog eyes.

Aww.

"Alright, alright. Tomorrow." I grumbled.

"Thanks!"

And he ran off without a word. Damn.

* * *

"About time you got back."

Bridgette, my roommate, started raiding the fridge.

"Oh, just because you need me to help you study doesn't mean I can't lay off the whole studying concept to actually have some fun." she said airily.

I bit my lip. I'm not about to tell a girl I had known for only a few months my secret crush. Actually, I only get to talk to her during dinner or study time. Bridgette needs to spend time away from the Internet.

"Well, you don't really need to study, isn't that so, Ms. Stock Knowledge?"

"Damn right it is." she said through a mouthful of Doritos.

"Don't trash the place, I'm going to meet a friend."

Her eyes widened.

"Is it a guy?"

I was already out of the door. "Bye, Bridgette."

"Hey! Wait up! Get me a folder along the way!"

* * *

I straightened my shirt as I tried to breathe in some confidence Percy seems to rub wherever he goes.

I was wearing a plain blue shirt and jeans. And I also threw in my owl earrings. Just the way he would like it.

I knocked on apartment door.

Percy's mom answered the door.

"Um, Ms. Jackson, where's Percy?" I said nervously.

"Oh, he's upstairs."

"Thank you."

I trudged up the stairs. "Where's his door?" I muttered to myself.

There it is.

I knocked on the door.

No answer.

Again. Knock, knock, knock, knock and knock.

I opened the door and entered.

The room was dark, but I could make out Percy's sprawled figure snoring on the bed.

I sighed. This was going to be a stressful day.


	2. Chapter 2

Romance in a Day

"PERCY!"

"Five... More... Min-"

I pushed him off the bed.

"OW!" he yelled.

"You told me to come over. And I find you dozing off in your room while I have to get up early to get here."

"Sorry, Wise Girl."

"Just get up and get started on your homework. And brush your teeth first."

* * *

After some time of yelling at Percy and trying to get him to differentiate cerebrum from cerebellum, we finally managed to get half of his workload done.

"Lunch!" Percy's mom called from the kitchen.

"Hey, get up."

"I'm so tired. Tell Mom I'm skipping lunch."

I kicked him off the carpet.

"I'm invulnerable, peahead."

Nobody. Calls. Me. Peahead.

I prodded him at his weak spot. He gave a small scream.

"THAT HURT!"

"I wouldn't have done it if I knew that it won't hurt you."

He glared at me pointedly.

Suddenly, he jumped me.

I screamed. Percy picked up a long piece of rope. I don't want to know the source.

He tied me up head to toe and gagged me.

"Gmmf! Mfff mm gnngg kmff!"

Made no sense, but I think he got the general idea. I'm going to castrate him later.

But then, I wouldn't have kids.

Wait, did I just say that?!

* * *

"Aaah. We had roast beef today. Too bad you missed it."

I glared at him.

"Oh, and one of mom's friend's are visiting, so don't even think about screaming."

He picked me up and untied the knots. I rubbed my wrists.

"What if I screamed?"

"Then mom would think I'm doing unspeakable things to you against your will. You wouldn't want to get your best friend in trouble, right?" he whimpered.

He's doing the puppy eyes again. For goodness's sake...

He kissed me. What the-

He pulled away, grinning at me crazily. For your information, that does not look good on his face.

"You won't rat on me, right? No more studying?" he begged.

I sighed. "I'll do your homework."

"Yay! Thanks!"

He sounded like Tyson.

"On one condition."

He stopped cheering abruptly. "What is it?"

I sat down on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Percy hugged me involuntarily. And he kissed me, just for the laughs, I supposed.

But still, I felt the butterflies do their extremely annoying work on my stomach.

I kissed back. He started running his hands in my hair.

"I love you, Wise Girl."

* * *

"Ow." the girl said.

"Shut up."

Yet another camper to bring in.

Turns out Percy's mom's friend's daughter (best combo I could create) was a demigod. That we proved after getting her in trouble with a potato chip slicer full of rats. I didn't even know potato chip slicers exist.

Percy sat down next to me. He was redder than Jolibee's suit.

I leaned against him.

"OW!"

I turned around. The newbie just stepped on one of the rat traps the Stolls had planted all over the camp.

No fury can compete to what I'm seeing now.

"GET THE LANDMINES!"

Sweet Zeus.

* * *

**Was that passable? Note that this is a flippin' two-shot. No sequels. And this is complete. Some of you are annoying. What's the possibility of not noticing the status?**


End file.
